Chapter 2 - Preparation
Tamara: My eyes flicked towards the clock - that was going way too slow for my liking - for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Quarter past four. "Right, quit it. Seriously, Tam. Do something other than stare at the clock all night." "Sorry, Em." I meant it. I didn't mean to be so fixated on this date, but I was. I'd spent the last night going through my clothes trying to find something to wear. I'd combined loads of outfits, but was still unsure about what to choose. Emily said she would help with all that, as long as we got in some talking time before hand. Although, it wasn't going very well. Considering the fact that I couldn't get Jonas out of my head. She sighed. "Fine. I can see that you're too distracted to be of any good talking use. Take me to your wardrobe." I jumped up, making Emily fall over in shock. We both burst out laughing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a standing position, dragging her towards my wardrobe. I got out of the way as she swung the doors open. "Oh. God." She was staring at the 10 outfits with wide eyed dread. She took a deep breath and turned back to me. "Let Project What to Wear on this Date, begin!" Jonas: I pace back and forth in my room. I am so nervous! I had dreamed of this day for ages, and now it was finally happening! "You're going to wear a mini ditch in the floor, the more you do that." I stop and glare at Adam. He was sitting on my bed, the face of calm. "Well, sorry if I'm nervous about this." He sighed. "Do you want any more help or what?" My head nods almost of it's own accord. For the past - I glance at the clock on my desk - half hour, he's been cramming my head full of things that I should do on this date. "Right, be a 'perfect gentleman'" He used his fingers to form air quotes around the words perfect gentleman, "You know, like open doors for her etc. but be careful with that one. Don't make her feel like you think she's incapable of opening a door. Do it once and if she has a bad reaction then don't do it again." He closed his eyes, his thinking face. "Don't act like an idiot, it will not go down well. Especially with a girl like Tamara, who - according to my reliable sources - hates stuff like that." I raise my eyebrows "Reliable sources?" Then it hits me "Emily! That's why you were talking the other day." He nods, "Yeah, I thought I should ask for Tamara's like and dislikes so I could help you when she said yes." I sigh, "I have a feeling that I should be mad at you, but I'm not." "Ok, well I need to go now, but I have one more piece of advice for you." He stands up and walks towards me, "Just be yourself." I'm about to interupt, when he holds up a hand silencing me "And yes I do realise that is one of the cheesiest things I have ever said, but think of it this way. She's already agreed to go out with you. Just be honest with her. You're a good guy Jonas." He holds out his hand "Good luck." I shake his hand and he leaves. I shake my head slowly. That was one of the weirdest things ever. Wait! I need to text Tamara. I have no idea what film she wants to see and I want to pre-order the tickets! Damn, I glance at the clock again. 17:00. I grab my phone. Tamara: Three outfits left. "What about this?" I twirl in my black dress, combined with red belt, black tights, and black ballet flats with little bows at the front. "It's too dressy. Some people may call it the movie theatre, but you're not going to a broadway production." "Hmm, I guess you're right." I grab the next outfit when my phone bleeps. I skip over to my phone. What film do you want to go see? -J I smile. That's all Emily needed. "Jonas." I reply quickly. What do you think about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2?? x I skip out to the bathroom to get changed. Although, I know what Emily is going to say about this outfit. Once I'm ready I run back in. "Well?" "It looks good on you, but maybe it's more of a summer thing." Knew it! Once again my phone bleeps. I run to it before Emily can even think about grabbing it before me. I think that's awesome! I'll see you soon -J I take a deep breath and turn back to Emily. "So that leaves this outfit." I grab the hanger. Her eyes trail over it and she nods approvingly. "Definitley. Accessories?" "Way ahead of you." "Nice, Right go get ready and if you're quick I can do your hair in waves." "Right. Five minutes." Jonas: What do you think of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2?? x I know how I would like to reply to that question: I think that your great taste in films is one of the many reasons why I love you -J But I can't say that. It sounds creepy. We haven't even been on a date yet. I begin to type my reply. I think that My fingers hover over the letters I need to muck everything up. Reluctantly, I move my fingers to create an appropriate message. I think that's awesome! I'll see you soon -J I grab my laptop and pre-order the tickets. I glance at the clock once more. 17:15. Forty-five minutes until I see her. Category:Love Category:Stories